What can I get you ?
by Nalou
Summary: Erik really hates his job in a fast food. But what can he say ? It pays for his tuition fees... So he just has to shut up and suffer through it. Or does he ? Birthday gift for my lovely Flo'wTralala


This is a gift for the wonderful, lovely, perfect **Flo'wTralala** , who shares so many things in my life. Happy birthday my love !

I just want to thank **Nauss** too, that I love so much, who is so kind hearted I want to hug her 24/7.

This story has been betaed by the magnificient **SanaShiya** , who so gladly accepted to follow me in my crazy ideas.

Please feel free to point out any mistake, cause English is not our first language... But I hope it stays readable !

Enjoy

* * *

Erik hates this job. Like, really, _really_ hates it. But he can't do without it. Not if he wants to go through his engineering course at Uni.

But when he is not in class, doing his homework or sleeping, which is really at the bottom of his to-do list, he has to wear that damn fucking ugly apron with a fucking yellow and red clown on it, in order to make burnt fries, crappy burgers and, worst of it all, to _smile_ to the brain-washed people who are waiting in line to eat disgusting junk food. Really, the only thing that keeps him here is that damn too-low paycheck at the end of the month that barely allows him to eat everyday, but well, at least it's _something_.

Today, his manager told him to go to the front, at the cashier. That bitch knows it's the thing he hates the most, but she did it on purpose. She loves to see his fake smile and his thunderous eyes every time he has to turn around to fetch what the customer ordered.

"Hello, what can I get you today?" he asks another random fat teenager in his line. He wills himself not to roll his eyes when he registers everything the kid ordered (two whole menus and another burger), and he lets his gaze sweep on the crowd in front of him. Damn, too much people. He scans all the faces that he can see (which does not include children, thank god, they are already such a pain in the ass with all the noise and the mess they make) while his customer is in deep search of the last coins he needs at the bottom of his dirty schoolbag. Bored people, exhausted people, nothing new.

But then… Then, he sees a guy. Not that there isn't any other guy in here, but this one shines in the middle of the crowd. He is not alone, though. A beautiful and tall blond girl is standing next to him, her arm linked with his.

Erik snaps back to his work when _finally_ the kid has scraped enough money, but his eyes come back to the guy for a quick once-over before he turns to get the order. _Damn it, get yourself in check, Lehnsherr ! He's not some pop tart to drool over on the other side of the window ! And besides, he is clearly straight_ and _taken !_ he rants in his head.

He firmly keeps his head down while piling the boxes on the tray waiting on the counter and finally, _finally_ , the kid goes away.

He barely listens to the next guy in the line, having reached his limit. He registers just enough to place his order - a classic one, they always tend to eat the same things, staying right between the lines and not daring to cross them, lousy bastards - and everything else is just white noise, his vision focusing on his cash machine only.

Next and next and… Damn, the guy is there. Erik can't stop himself, he just stares. A beautiful face, very kissable red lips and big baby-blue eyes that seem to pierce right through him. He feels naked. Studied. Not that he'd mind being studied by those eyes, not at all. Damn he sounds so cheesy, what the hell ? He's not some goddam girl who flays in front of her favorite popstar, for fuck's sake ! Ashamed and angry, he snarls at the damn perfect couple and wait for them to tell him what they fucking want before they can fucking leave and cuddle on one of the benches. But the guy seems to be lost in his thoughts while his eyes wander - damn those eyes, Erik wants to rip them from their sockets and keep them on his nightstand, no... no, get them out of the way, fuck. _Concentrate, dammit !_ They stay silent, attentively reading the adverts behind him.

"Hello, what can I get you today?" he can't help himself. Too used to it. But he wants them to move on so he can kill himself with burning oil as soon as possible.

He's not ready for the guy's answer.

"Actually… Maybe you could help me ? It's my first time, I mean, I never tried that kind of thing before and… I want to taste the best you can give, you know ?..."

The blond girl rolls her eyes.

"Seriously, Charles, you should think twice before you speak, you're kind of disgusting."

 _Charles…_ lovely. Nice accent, too. Although the girl doesn't have one.

Charles laughs briefly before turning back to Erik.

"Please excuse my sister, she always thinks I'm an old fart lamely trying to seduce everyone I talk to."

Erik doesn't say anything, but quirks an eyebrow. _Sister_. That's interesting. Not girlfriend.

Charles' smile is excruciatingly bright when their gazes cross.

"So…" he starts again, putting his cardigan-clad elbows on the counter. "What should I have, boss ?"

"Depends. Chicken or beef ?" Erik can't conceal the harshness in his voice, but this guy is getting on his nerves.

The blue eyes leave his face for a moment while Charles thinks about it. Erik forces himself to look somewhere else and his eyes lay on the sister. "You ?"

She looks at her brother once before turning back to him. "I'll take a chicken salad, with a diet coke and a cheeseburger." She shoots him a quick smile, eyes looking as if she's pitying him.

"Please excuse my brother, I really shouldn't have forced him to come here. He's used to fancy restaurants, that spoiled brat."

Erik looks again at Charles, who doesn't even seem to have heard her, the fool. But his eyes are back on him. Erik stares back and waits.

Charles opens his beautiful red mouth again.

"Yes, I'm terribly sorry, I still don't know what I should have. Please, would you choose for me ? I trust you."

Fuck, if he wasn't so beautiful, Erik would have thrown him out of the front doors already. The damn guy had all the time while he was standing in the line to take a look at their menus, who is he kidding ? He's not a fucking counselor or something. He's just here to take orders and give food.

His glare must be murderous, because he sees a couple of guys behind Charles change line hastily.

Charles' smile doesn't even falter. It even seems to get bigger, if it's possible. Fuck. He's done.

On his cashier, he orders the man his own favorite sandwich (not that he eats it often, it's too fucking expensive for what it is) and completes it with fries and a soda. This damn guy is incapable of choosing what he wants to eat, so he'd better not even think about coming back later and complain to his manager or whatever. Although Charles might be the most fucking gorgeous man he has seen in a long while, he won't lose his job for his damn eyes over a fucking lunch.

"Do you need anything else?" he asks reluctantly.

The girls says _no_ , but right then, Charles adds :

"Can I have your number?"

Erik is stunned into silence, for once his mouth and his mind shut.

 _What ?_

 _What the hell ?_

 _Did he hear correctly ?_

Is the douche really asking for his number, him, the fast-food employee with a horrible apron and a scowl that never leaves his face ? Why would he do that?

And before he can think of a way to tell Charles to _kindly fuck off_ , he reaches for his pen in his breast pocket and scribbles his number on the receipt, earning a wonderful smile and beaming eyes before Charles is dragged away from him by his sister who is carrying their food.

 _What the hell ?_

In the back pocket of his jeans, he feels his phone vibrating once and really hates everything in the world that keeps him from fishing for it and read the text he just received.

* * *

Right. I hope you liked it, everyone !


End file.
